I will find you
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: The world was saved, but the villains aren't gone. Remaining Itex corporations manage to capture the flock. They experiment on them and use them they create a better, stronger generation, their kids. They then inject the flock with a serum to make them forget it ever happened. A few years later it starts to wear off. Can they find their kids? Can all the secrets be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i hope you like this story, so please read and review, it would be much appriciated. And just a note, i dont own Maximum Ride and in this story, their ages aren't right, i had to make Gazzy and Angel a bit older**

* * *

**Max's POV**

Needles injected my arm and my body shook at the side effects.

"Hold her still!" Somebody yelled but by now I couldn't really see much for my eyes were rolling up into my head.

Pain erupted through my body and I could feel blood dripping down my legs.

"We're losing her!" somebody yelled again and I could feel more needles getting stuck into my arms as people ran around yelling instructions.

My body jerked out of control and the whitecoats were struggling to hold me. I was in such pain I couldn't even scream. Where was my flock? Were they ok?

Suddenly there was a pop and my whole stomach area felt like it had exploded from the inside.

"Fang!" I screamed out as my vision turned red.

Just then I caught glimps of the whitecoats rolling a bed past me as a lifeless looking Fang was spread out on it.

More pain flowed through my body but my broken heart hurt more as I let out one more blood curing scream of agony.

* * *

I flew out of bed into a sitting position. Sweat was pouring down my face and I was covered in it. My heart pounded in my chest so heard I could hear it. My breathing was uneven and deep and my hand flew to my chest to help me calm down. Despite the sweat my body was shivering and I felt cold.

"Max?" Someone whispered and I looking over to where Fang was lying beside me.

He was shirtless and he sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, his hand rubbing my back and the other stroking my hair.

"Yeah. The same one" I said shakily.

"Come on. It's morning, let's go down for breakfast" he said kissing my forehead and standing up.

He started getting dressed as I calmed down then we headed downstairs. For the past few weeks I've had that nightmare over and over again.

Usually dreams like that were common around here, particularly because my family and I were all hybrid mutants who were created in a lab. We all had wings and could fly.

When we were younger we had escaped the school where we had been created, but they always had been after us. Then a corporation called Itex joined the chase, plus they wanted to destroy the world. Long story short, we destroyed them and saved the world.

Now we all lived together. Technically we weren't related, but they felt like my family; Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

Fang is my boyfriend; we had started dating after the world had been saved when we were 15. We were now 19.

Iggy is also 19 and is currently dating Ella who is 17. Ella is actually my half-sister, I discovered this only 4 or so years ago, and unlike us she is humanly normal.

Dylan is also 19 and has had his share of women. We date a few weeks before the world was saved, then he dated Nudge for a month or so but they mutually broke up and he's been playing the fields with human girls, but lately he's seemed more fixated on Nudge again.

Nudge is 17 and I can't tell if she feels the same way, but it is quite possible. Though she did have a giant crush on Iggy at one point and even dated Gazzy for a few weeks about a year or so ago.

Gazzy is 16 and is currently dating a human girl named Liz, she knows about who we are seems they have been dating about 4 years, except that one time they broke up after she found out and he dated Nudge for a bit but then they got back together. Too be fair Gazzy broke up with Liz because she didn't return his calls for a few days so he assumed she couldn't accept him, but all she had actually needed was some time to think and she was fine with it.

Angel is Gazzy's sibling and she's 15 and is dating a boy named Jay. Ever since the world was saved and we decided to try live a normal life, Jay has always been Angel's friend, but they started dating about 3 years ago. And he too knows about who we are.

So all in all we were one big happy family. Wait, let me rephrase that, we are one very big, dysfunctional, hormonal, loud family. But I loved it.

**Angel's POV**

I had heard Max screaming last night again, looking into her mind I saw it was the same nightmare.

I felt pity for her. Lately we had all been getting the same kind of nightmares but Max's were definitely the most extreme ones.

I wondered what it all meant?

"You ok?" Jay asked, his warm hand on my cheek.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out again" I smiled at him and he laughed.

Jay was so sweet, with his shortish blonde hair that was so fine it was almost white. He was tallish and a little pale, but very handsome if you ask me.

"Just as long as you remember to come back to the real world" he said, laying back down and I curled up beside him, my head on his chest.

I know what you're thinking, how could Max let a boy stay in my bed? Better yet, how could Jay's parents let him stay over?

Well Jay came from a broken home. His mum was gone and his dad was a deadbeat father, so Jay was a free soul. Funnily enough Jay's older sister was the same. Her name was Liz, and that's who Gazzy was dating. Though Liz had brown hair and was tanned. But thinking about it, it's like it was meant to be, their family mixing with ours.

Jay kissed my cheek and my face reddened but I smiled and kissed his lips.

"We should probably get up, Iggy and Ella are awake" I said as I tried not to listen to what Iggy was thinking as him and Ella were getting their morning exercise if you know what I mean.

It's saddening that Dr M died while the world was getting saved, but Iggy makes Ella happy so that's good. Dr M would be happy to know they haven't done _it_ yet at least.

Jay got up and got changed and I started to do the same thing.

Just then my head started hurting and I swayed on the spot before falling. Luckily Jay had seen my swaying and had caught me.

"Angel? Angel what's wrong?" he asked panicked.

I felt like I was getting sucked into someone else mind.

I could feel the sting of a needle on their arm as they cried. Suddenly I felt like I was pulled from my body and sent a million miles away.

The person whose mind I had been sucked into was strapped to a chair. She was just a child, maybe 4 years old. She looked familiar.

I gasped as I realized I had been pulled into an out of body experience. I felt like I was standing in the room, but whitecoats walked through me, not even seeing me or anything.

They stuck another needle in her arm and she cried out. I reached to help her, my heart breaking at the sight.

Suddenly her big blue eyes locking into place with mine, she looked straight at me.

"Mommy!" she cried out painfully.

All of a suddenly I was sucked back into my body and I was lying on the floor with everyone surrounding me.

"Angel?" Jay asked and he and Max were both on their knees beside me.

What was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

We all sat around the table in deadly silence.

"You sure she could see you?" Gazzy asked.

"She looked right at me" Angel sighed for the millionth time

. "And no one else could see you?" He asked and she shot a glare at him, probably sick of answering.

"So what do we do?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know" Angel squeaked and Jay held her closer.

"All I know was she was in a lab, being experimented on" Angel said. As I caught her eye she quickly looked away from me and I knew she was hiding something from me.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

I banged against my cage.

"Let me out!" I yelled down the empty hall. No one came.

"Give it up" Alaric said and I looked over to see him slumped in his cage, tapping against its roof in rhythm.

"She's your sister" I growled at him, angry about his lack of caring.

"We don't know that. Plus we all know it's going to happen whether we want it to or not" he sighed.

"You know, you can be a real jerk" I snapped.

"I'm realistic" he yawned.

"Shut up you two" Arianna snapped from her cage. "I'm sick of being in the middle" she sighed, her cage next to mine.

The door opened and two scientists walked in, one carrying the limp body of Light.

"Told you" Alaric hissed and the scientist kicked his cage as he went past.

They put Light back into her cage and left without a word. I saw Chase reach out of his cage to try and reach her, but she was too far away.

"Give it a rest Chase" Lyra sighed.

Everyone had been at each other's throats in the last few days. We knew what had been coming. Now Light had been grown too, we were all completed. Last year when I was only three, I had been taken from my cage in the middle of the night. The scientists had experimented on me with a new serum they had been working on. I was put back in my cage. Within a day my body had changed. I remember the pain it had caused as my life was fast forwarded. I aged 12 years in a day. As my body aged so did my mind. I not only looked like a 15 year old, I thought like one too. Once I reached that age I started aging normally again so now I'm 16. I had lost a whole chunk of my life in one day. I didn't know why they did it, but they did.

A few weeks later they took the twins Arianna and Chase and did the same to them. A few weeks later they did the same to Lyra, however Lyra didn't age as much as us for now she is only 13. A few months later they took Alaric who at the moment is 12. Light was taken tonight, and at the moment she looked like a small 4 year old child, but by morning she would have gained years.

I didn't know why they did this, but it had to have some reason behind it.

My back ached. I hadn't been let out of my cage in a week and my wings yearned to be opened. Yes, we had wings. As if we weren't freaks enough, we had all been born with wings. At least I think we had been born. None of us had parents, or remembered them.

I looked around the room. A giant mirror took up one room of this prison cell, probably so the scientists could watch us. My own chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. My olive colour skinned hands gripped at my cage bars tightly and my black hair fell over one eye. We all knew we couldn't really be related, everyone was so different.

Well except the twins, they were defiantly blood related. Arianna had long strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes and so did Chase. They were both slightly pale and Chase was tall and lanky.

Alaric had spiky blonde and big bright blue eyes, but wasn't pale, he looked naturally tanned.

Lyra had easily fitted into her body the best. She had a face and body built like a model and had brown eyes with brown ringlets of hair.

I couldn't tell what Light would look like, but at the moment she was just a sweet, innocent little girl with blonde locks and big blue eyes.

I didn't know what was to become of us, but I knew it wouldn't be good.


End file.
